A Memorable Wedding
by Authorless
Summary: I've uploaded the 2nd part of the fic BUT I'm a little annoyed when we said clearly before that Starlight Rose is writing the 2nd part and uploading it under HER name but since no one read the authors' notes, I have to upload it here. Please review the 2n
1. Tien-chan's Part

****

A Memorable Wedding

By: Jia-Tien, Starlight Rose, and Pinkangelsakura

Emails: [jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com][1]

****

[starlighto_rose@hotmail.com][2]

****

[pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com][3]

****

Authors' Notes:

Tien: Konnichiwa!! ^^ Tien-chan here... again... demo I'm with Rose-chan and pinkangelsakura-chan too ^^ And... ano... we're working together on this ficcy here ^^

pinkangelsakura: *waves* Hi everyone

Starlight Rose: *Sits in her chair and sips tea* Yo.

Tien: *lol* We came up with this little idea while we were chatting... I suppose ^^"

pinkangelsakura: *nods head*

Starlight Rose: Yes though we came up with the end before the beginning though, didn't we?

Tien: *sweatdrops* hai... Demo... it was a really GOOD idea!

Starlight Rose: We put our heads together to come up with the most unforgettable wedding we could think of for our darling couple.

Tien: And we just couldn't help it ^^ 

pinkangelsakura: *continues to nod head enthusiastically *

Starlight Rose: Unfortunately Eriol had too much say in the creating of this fic.

Tien: *grins evilly*

Starlight Rose: So the wedding didn't turn out exactly like S&S had planned it.

pinkangelsakura: ooohh Eriol is very 'clever' in aiding the couple

Tien: yep! ^^ 

Starlight Rose: So please enjoy the story.

Tien: And we hope you have a good time reading this ^^

pinkangelsakura: Have fun!

Starlight Rose: The next part of the story will be coming out soon and will be posted by me.

Tien: You can't miss it! ^^

****

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp. We, the fanfic authors, do not own anything but this plot and story and this is a non-profitable fanfic. This part of the story is written and brought to you by Tien-chan. ^^ Have a nice day!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The birds were chirping sweetly in the fresh morning air, the sky was a lovely forget-me-not blue, the leaves were rustling in the calm warm winds giving off a sense of congeniality. It was going to be the _perfect_ day. No. It is a _perfect_ day. Today is the day Kinomoto Sakura promises to be Li Syaoran's forever. Today was their wedding day. And nothing in the world could change that.

Syaoran had proposed to her not long ago. An absolute dream come true, that could send anyone into 'hanyaan' mode. Tomoyo was the happiest one to hear the intriguing bit of news and was also the first to know, considering the fact that she was caught spying on the couple with her video camera at the touching moment.

All the preparations for the wedding were made with help, of course. Tomoyo had played a big part in preparation for the wedding. She called up the best caterers in Tomoeda, which served nothing but the most exquisite food to delight one's taste buds and ordered the finest imported Rhine wine from France. She even insisted on making all the outfits for the bride, groom, best men, and bridesmaids, not to mention the lovable ring boy and flower girl. Tomoyo particularly enjoyed making the bride's lovely wedding gown, which seemed to have been designed ages ago as if she had been waiting for this very day for the past several years.

They had help with the flowers from Sakura's Flowery Card, who accidentally conjured up a storm of nadeshiko petals instead of bouquets. It took nearly 3 days just to clear up the mayhem, considering that everyone were almost buried alive in the shower of fresh nadeshiko petals.

Kinomoto Sakura had been fitted into the loveliest wedding gown you've ever seen. She was standing in the middle of a mountain of lace and frills and dozens of silk pink bows adorning the soft and elegant white satin framing itself nicely around Sakura's slender figure. It sported embroideries of small pink roses at the bottom trimming of the gown and on the bodice of the gown were several silk embroideries of pink peonies in full bloom.

The veil that was placed on her head was made of lovely lace with real sweet smelling roses of a pure snowy white color and among the white roses were freshly scented pink cherry blossoms that brought out the beauty of it all. 

On a table nearby was a bouquet, containing a wide variety of flowers, ranging from roses, lilies and cherry blossoms to nadeshiko, peach blossoms and wisteria with several baby's breath to give the bouquet a more outstanding look.

And the bride, Sakura looked like a sight for sore eyes. The gown made her look elegant and refine. The soft fabric of the gown gave a contrast against Sakura's fair skin, making her look utterly radiant. She was a heavenly sight in anyone's eyes. The groom is one lucky man that was for sure.

However, the bride didn't look too happy though. She wore a frown on her pretty face, a feeling of worry clouding over her. Sakura was wringing a white silk handkerchief in her hands nervously till wrinkles were found all over it. Tomoyo, the Maid of Honor, who was adjusting the gown, looked at her best friend and smiled up at her.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura-chan. Everything will be just fine."

Sakura gripped onto the handkerchief tightly and wailed, "This gown is lovely, Tomoyo-chan. But what if Syaoran doesn't like it. What if he changes his mind at the last minute and doesn't want to marry me? I can't possibly take that!" as she clung onto Tomoyo for support. Tomoyo just smiled reassuringly and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Sakura-chan? Li-kun would never do anything like that. He loves you for who you are and not what you look like. Today you are going to marry the person you love most and everything will be perfect." Tomoyo comforted soothingly. Hearing those words, Sakura relaxed a bit and managed to crack a smile for her best friend. She quietly whispered, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." and released her tight grip on her best friend. Tomoyo walked out silently, a smile planted on her face as she went.

Moments later, a yellow head of a stuffed animal poked through the doorway and peered cautiously into the room with it's beady black eyes before flying into the room with what seemed to be a glass of harmless fruit punch. He landed on the dressing table right in front of Sakura. He looked up at her with a worried expression and spoke with a hint of Osaka dialect in his high pitched voice, "Drink some of this, Sakura-chan! This should help calm you down."

Sakura gently picked up the glass from the paws of the former Clow Card guardian and placing it to her lips, she drank it to the last drop, doing her best to be careful as to not spill any of the drink onto her lovely wedding gown. Placing the glass down onto the table, she felt lightheaded, and a surge of warmth running inside of her. Peculiarly, Sakura felt a whole lot better, as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders and she could take on anything. 

Giddily, she walked out of the door briskly with Kero-chan following close behind, struggling to stay afloat in the air with the large bouquet of flowers in his little yellow arms. He grunted as the weight of the bouquet was weighing down to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Why did Tomoyo insist on so much flowers? Sakura would have to struggle to keep from falling when she walks down the aisle with these. She could have at least taken sunflowers. Sunflowers aren't so much trouble." The guardian grumbled as he headed out the door after his mistress.

Outside a church was a large crowd, mostly guest, who were all waiting in anticipation for the arrival of the lovely bride. Tables were laid out under the azure skies with exquisite peach blossoms, emitting an ambrosial scent that could assuage anyone's nerves, at the head of each table and white lawn chairs dotting the wide garden with guest filling up the empty seats. The garden contained a wide variety of roses, lilies, peonies, morning glories, tulips and daisies of every color imaginable.

All the best men were standing in a line staring at the groom, well maybe all of them except for one. The groom had started pacing back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth once again on the aisle. He began mumbling to himself, "Where in Buddha's name is Hiiragizawa?! He should be here half an hour ago like he said so!", continuing his effortless pacing which looked like it could burn a path in the ground. Touya and Yukito exchanged glances as Syaoran began muttering incoherently about his 'deranged relative'. 

Yamazaki, as usual, started off with another of his stories, "Did you know that a long time ago, when a best man is late, the groom will have to run up and down the aisle on one foot…" and Syaoran lifted his head and listened attentively to Yamazaki's ranting. "Takashi! You promised not to lie today!" His wife, Chiharu, appeared out of nowhere and bellowed loudly into his ear before going off to join the bridesmaids.

Touya, Yukito, Yamazaki and Eriol had agreed to become Syaoran's best men, much to Touya's repugnance in having anything to do with Sakura marrying the 'Chinese gaki'. And much to Syaoran's abhorrence to have Touya and Eriol, the two people who torments him so, to be his best men. He only agreed to it because Sakura had insisted that Touya and Eriol be among his best men.

Standing next to the group were the bridesmaids, wearing a less fancier version of Sakura's wedding gown but it was still just as elegant. Nakuru, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko stood there, waiting in contemplation for a car to pull up any minute now. Next to Chiharu were two children of eight years, who looked amazingly like their parents, when they were younger. 

The boy with dark colored hair and eyes like small slits began talking animatedly, "Did you know that when the groom starts pacing up and down the aisle like that, it means that the br-", he was interrupted abruptly when a pair of small hands grabbed him by the neck. Then they started shaking the boy vigorously like a rat. "That's enough, Yamazaki Akito! I'm sick and tired of listening to your mumbo-jumbo!", a girl with auburn brown hair tied up in pig-tails and warm brown eyes, yelled with vigor in her voice. The boy replied to his twin sister without so much as wavering, "It's true, Yumiko. I'm not lying. I'm being every bit honest." but the little girl didn't buy it and continued to squeeze the life out of her twin brother.

Soon, a shiny white limousine, nicely decorated with an assortment of delicate flowers and pink ribbons, pulled up in front of the garden. The door was opened quickly by Tomoyo, who stepped out into the fresh air; her normally calm facade was replaced by a countenance of weariness and distraught. She scanned the crowd for the familiar faces of her friends and shot them a worried look. 

Syaoran caught her gaze and dashed over so quickly, a trail of dust could be seen following close behind him. "What's wrong? Where's Sakura?" He demanded, panting hard, his face flaming red from running. Tomoyo looked at him and wore a fake smile, "Sakura-chan? She's fine! She's inside the car with Kero-chan! So let's get everything started now, shall we?", pushing him lightly down the aisle, motioning to the best men to take him to wait for Sakura at the bottom of the aisle. Tomoyo signaled desperately to the bridesmaids for help.

Syaoran had to be half-dragged by the three men and now he stood nervously, waiting for his bride to come walking down the aisle, looking as beautiful as ever. Soon, the 'Wedding March' was played and the ring boy, Akito, walked down the aisle followed by the flower girl, his 'loving' twin sister, showering sakura and nadeshiko petals around. "In the olden days, the flower girl had to wear a clowns costume and prance around the aisle to begin the ceremony…" Akito began but his asinine chatter ceased when a hand swatted him on the head adamantly. Everyone sweatdropped as Yumiko tortured her twin brother. 

The bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor, finally began walking down the aisle with a distraught expression on their faces. It was as if something was terribly wrong. Syaoran caught the look immediately and began fidgeting with his hands in worry. 

'What could possibly be wrong?', he thought nervously. The mood lightened when the bride finally stepped onto the aisle. Syaoran was glad to see his koibito though she seemed to be wobbling slightly. Sakura began walking slowly down the aisle, wavering from side to side every now and then. As she took another step toward Syaoran, Sakura inadvertently tripped on her gown and started plummeting to the ground. Syaoran saw her collapsing and bolted to her side, catching her in his arms before she fell face first onto the adamantine ground. 

Sakura only giggled hysterically and she got up, standing giddily and smiling with a tint of red on her cheeks. Everyone gaped at her as if she were a maniac on the loose. Sakura wobbled around the aisle and began warbling in a high pitched tone, "I saw. Hic. Syaoran. Hic. Kissing. Hic. San- Hic. Santa. Hic. Claus. Hic. Santa Claus. Hic. I saw Syaoran. Hic. Kissing. Hic. Santa. Hic. Claus. Hic. Under- Hic. Underneath. Hic. The mistletoe. Hic. Last. Hic. Last night. Hic."

Everyone continued staring at her with a blank expression as she continued singing 'Groovy' mirthfully while dancing and skipping around in a stupor. Syaoran gawked openly before turning to glare at a yellow stuffed toy sitting on one of the tables, pretending to be lifeless though failing miserably because it couldn't stop trembling so nervously. 

Syaoran walked over to the stuffed animal stealthily and grabbed it firmly, shaking Kero-chan hard, "What did you do to her now, stuffed animal?!" Kero-chan looked like he was on the boundaries of choking and finally gasped out, "I only gave her a glass of punch I found on the kitchen table, kozou! Let me go!", and with that said, Kero-chan bit down hard into Syaoran's finger. Syaoran yelped and tried shaking the guardian off his finger. 

Tomoyo ran up to the pair and explained to them in a troubled tone, "Kero-chan? I _think_ you gave Sakura-chan red wine, instead of fruit punch." The yellow stuffed toy earned death glares from several people, mainly Syaoran and Touya, and he gulped nervously before making a dash for the caterer's truck. Syaoran had to be restrained from running after the retreating stuffed animal and asphyxiating Kero's little neck.

Sighing in defeat, Syaoran watched his bride, who had abruptly stopped her meaningless crooning and fainted right into his arms. "Sakura! Daijobu? Are you all right? Wake up please." Syaoran pleaded as he shook her gently, silently cursing Kero for getting Sakura drunk even if Kero didn't anticipate it.

Finally, Sakura's emerald green eyes fluttered open, only to meet worried amber eyes belonging to the one she loved most. "Owww… My head… Syaoran? What happened? Why is everyone staring at me? Why is Onii-chan cursing about a plushy? And why is the world spinning round and round?" Sakura buried her face in Syaoran's chest and moaned in pain. 

"Shhh…" Her koibito whispered soothingly and stroked her hair to comfort her. "It's all right… Uhh… You just got drunk…" He muttered the last part under his breath but it clear enough for Sakura to hear. "Nani?! WHAT?! How did I- When- Who- Where-" She stammered, not being able to form a single coherent sentence in her stupefaction. "The stuffed animal gave you a glass of red wine instead of fruit punch when you were back at home… I'll get back at him later for that…" Syaoran growled and was relieved to see Sakura break into a smile. "Thank you for being here for me, Syaoran. I don't know what I would do without you." She whispered into his ear gratefully. Smiling, Syaoran helped his bride to her feet and steadied her to make sure she doesn't fall. Again.

The wedding was finally about to start after what seemed like an eternity. The couple stood side by side, ready to start a life together. Both beamed happily, regardless of the happenings before. They began their vows, starting with the groom who was exhausted from the strange incident.

"I, Li Syaoran, promise to protect and cherish Sakura for who she is. I care and love her more than anything else this world and I would give anything to be able to stay by her side for the rest of my life, till the end of time. Her sweet smile that lights up the whole world, her kindness and gentleness, her strong will to never give up, the way she could easily forgive anyone… I love everything about her and nothing can ever change that. I would gladly lay my life down for her safety and happiness. I know that I'm the luckiest man in the world, to have Sakura to be my wife and I hope I'm worthy of such an angel." He ended his pledge softly. 

Sakura began her vow with difficulty due to her hangover, "Uhh… I, Kinomoto Sakura, promises… to… uh… to… stand by Syaoran's side through… ano… thick and thin? No matter what happens I'll always… eeto… love and admire him with all my heart from the depths of my soul for his bravery, encouraging words and thoughtfulness… and…" Tomoyo smiled a charming smile and whispered loud enough for only Sakura to hear, Sakura nodded and continued. "I think he's soooo kawaii when he blushes! It's enough to make me go hanyaan!" Syaoran's cheeks turned a brilliant red whilst everyone else blinked and sweatdropped. Tomoyo was the only one giggling in complacency, holding a video camera much to everyone's protest. "Eriol is going to love this!" She exclaimed pleasingly, rubbing the side of the video camera.

While everyone was preoccupied and listening intently to the couple, Touya took the chance to 'accidentally' bump into Akito and sending a certain ring flying to who knows where. "Uh… I should just put the ring on…" A flustered Syaoran faltered. He glanced at the ring boy, who was crouching on the floor with his twin sister, evidently looking for something. "Akito, you baka! Where did you drop the ring?!" Yumiko inquired angrily. Syaoran blinked and took a minute to let the facts sink in. "WHAT?! You lost the ring?!" He yelled in disbelief. 

Akito could do nothing but point at Touya accusingly, "It wasn't my fault! HE pushed me on purpose! I'm not lying!" This time, everyone turned to glare at Touya. Yukito too, glared at him with the 'What did you do now, Touya?' look. Gulping, Touya refrained from scurrying away, "I didn't do anything!" This little reply made everyone narrow their eyes at him. "Okay! So what if I bumped into the kid?!" Touya admitted in frustration. "Onii-chan! How could you?!" Sakura cried and held onto her new husband's arm for support. Syaoran growled under his breath, waiting to advance on Touya and give him a piece of his mind. Everything was silent until, "I found it!! I found the ring, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed in a singsong voice, though she could have sworn that Touya was silently cursing her. Syaoran and Sakura smiled gratefully at Tomoyo. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!"

Just as the couple were finally married, dark clouds hid the brilliant golden sun and little droplets of rain began to descend from the heavens and fall onto the earth. Each raindrop that fell made a very pleasant sound. 

Unfortunately, it began to pour down even harder in torrents and pounding into the ground, accompanied by rolls of thunder and lightning flashing across the now dark sky. A strong squall picked up and knocked over the chairs and tables that lay on the lawn and sent them flying across the garden. Everyone ran into the reception hall to take shelter from the turbulent squall. Almost everyone was drenched and soaking wet from the rain.

"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered tenderly to him. Syaoran was scowling at the storm outside from a window, overlooking the garden. His hair was damp and messy and his clothes were all dripping wet. Sakura had managed to keep dry because her koibito had shielded her from the rain; the result was Syaoran getting soaked thoroughly. She stepped toward him and rested her head on his chest, regardless of how wet he was. "Something queer about this storm…" She heard him trail off, and felt him placing his arms affectionately around her waist.

Footsteps were scarcely heard over the raging storm, coming from a distance. Everyone could only make out a figure of someone, who was evidently soaked to the bone. A young man with dark hair and startling eyes emerged from the convulsion and ran into the reception hall. Slamming the doors shut behind him, he sighed in relief and looked up, only to find everyone staring at him. The tension that hung in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Tomoyo ran up to him and embraced him tightly, "Eriol! Where were you? I was worried! I thought you wouldn't make it in time!" Eriol smiled warmly at her before turning to face a 'frowning relative'. "Hiiragizawa… You wouldn't have anything to do with this storm now, would you?" Syaoran interrogated grimly with Sakura holding onto his arm tightly to prevent him from throttling his 'deranged relative'. 

Eriol kept a calm look on his face, "You hurt my feelings, dear relative. How could you even think that I would have anything to do with such turmoil?" Syaoran clenched his fist and strained to keep it from grabbing Eriol by the neck and suffocating him. "If you don't start admitting, your feelings are not the only things that's going to be hurt…" Syaoran gnarled in annoyance and Sakura spoke to him soothingly to calm her husband's fiery temper.

Eriol could only grin sheepishly and back away from Syaoran before replying, "Would you believe me if I told you that I had nothing to do with this and maybe some lunatic of a magician was trying to make it drizzle sakura petals and instead, ended up with an intense storm?" That made something inside Syaoran snap and anger flared from the pit of his soul. "And I suppose you're the lunatic!" Syaoran bawled, advancing dangerously toward his 'deranged relative'. Soon, Eriol found himself fleeing from his 'raving relative', who was desperately trying to massacre him for causing so much chaos on what was suppose to be a perfect day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Eriol: What did everyone think of the wedding ceremony?

Syaoran: You call that a ceremony!?! It was a disaster! Thanks to you and the stuffed animal!

Kero: *off in the distance* Hey! Who are you calling a stuffed animal?!

Eriol: Was it really? I thought it went great. It was very… Interesting.

Syaoran: You call that interesting?! It was horrible! Everything went wrong!

Eriol: *smiles* Like I said it was interesting.

Syaoran: *clenches fist* Why I oughta.... *Syaoran runs after Eriol*

Eriol: *runs off* Everyone, be sure to come back for the next part!

Syaoran: Get back here, Hiiragizawa! So I can chop you to bits with my sword and make an enticing fricassee out of you! 

Kero: *flies up with strawberry cheesecake in paws* The next part will be written by Starlight Rose! ^^ And Tien-chan says, don't forget to review! Ja ne, minna!

   [1]: mailto:jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com
   [2]: mailto:starlighto_rose@hotmail.com
   [3]: mailto:pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com



	2. Starlight Rose's Part

A Memorable Wedding: Part 2 By: Starlight Rose, pinkangelsakura, Tien-chan Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com pinkangelsakura@hotmail.com jiatien@catsrule.garfield.com SR: *takes out sword* Tien-chan: *sweatdrops* Ano...Rose-chan why do you have a sword? SR: To protect us from Syaoran and Touya when this chapter is over. pinkangelsakura: Is that really necessary? SR: ... Tien-chan and pinkangelsakura: *takes out various thing to protect themselves with* Right! SR: Well I hope you like the story. pinkangelsakura: The next part will be written and posted by me. Tien-chan: So stay look for it and enjoy. Disclaimer: The characters and story of CCS belongs to Clamp, Kodansha, Mixx and Nelvana (-.-). Though the evil authors own this story and are making no money off of this story. ________________________________________________________________________ After a more than eventful ceremony the bride, who by now had managed to sober up a bit, and the groom, who had barely been restrained by the maid of honor from killing his "demented relative", were more than happy to do the honors of cutting the cake. Cutting the cake seemed like a relatively safe and easy activity compared to the ceremony thus far. Really what could go wrong with cutting the cake? Or so they thought. Unfortunately when the cake arrived there seemed to be two stuffed animals sitting on the cart busy stuffing their faces with the aforementioned cake. To the casual observer the groom seemed to have turned an unusual shade of red whether from anger- though what he had to be angry about was a mystery- or from embarrassment was unknown, while the bride seemed about ready to faint. From the cart the guest could here a high-pitched voice with a quite distinctive Osaka dialect mumbling, "Ora, ora," while another high-pitched voice seemed to be singing an off key version of "Catch You, Catch Me." Sakura stared in horror at the scene before and groaned, "Kero-chan! What have you done?" as she tried desperately to block the guests' view of the cake. The one good thing about the situation though was that at least Tomoyo had insisted upon being the one to record the wedding, therefore there was no cameraman about to witness the scene before her and panic at the site of a talking plush toy. The former Clow Card guardian looked up at his mistress with his beady black eyes and replied calmly, "I was getting hungry waiting for that ceremony to finish and stumbled upon this cake." Turning to Eriol's now drunken and hyper guardian, who was still singing and stuffing his face, Kero demanded, "Oi...Suppi leave some for me." The cat-like guardian didn't bother replying to his fellow guardian but instead bellowed out in his high-pitched voice, "Hora Catch You. Hic. Catch You. Hic. Catch Me. Hic. Catch Me matte. Hic. Kocchi o muite. Hic. Suki da to itte. Hic. Sou Nice To Meet You. Hic. Good To See You kitto. Hic..." "..." Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero thought as they watched the little guardian sing on blithely unaware of the commotion he was causing. Turning back to Kero-chan Syaoran demanded angrily, "How did Suppi happen to get into the cake?!?" From behind him Eriol's deep voice answered, "Oh I left him there to watch over the cake." "And I kinda decided that it would be fun to get him to taste-test the cake." Kero added. As the group was busy trying to yet again restrain Syaoran from strangling the "stuffed toy" and his "demented relative", Suppi-chan decided that that would be a good time to take his show on the road, so to speak. He flew over the crowds as several of the guests saw him and began screaming while others just looked at whatever it was they had been drinking and wondered whether it was either spiked or had gone bad. Yamazaki who was standing near the front with the wedding group seeing as how he was one of the groom's best men saw the stuffed animal take flight. He stared after them and then turned to Chiharu and told her, "Chiharu-chan look! There's a stuffed kitty flying through the air!" Chiharu turned to her husband with an exhausted look and replied, "Takashi! How many times have I told you to stop telling your stories! No one except for Li-kun and Sakura- chan believes them anymore." "But I'm telling the truth this time! Look up there!" Yamazaki replied pointing at the drunken guardian. "Hai, hai..." Chiharu started to say when Suppi decided to fly past her face. Chiharu blinked several times in confusion before looking down at her wineglass and then placing it firmly down on the table before muttering to herself, "I think I've had to much to drink. Takashi's stories are becoming true." Alerted by the guests' screaming the group in front of the cake turned around to see what the commotion was all about. The sight of Suppi performing aerial stunts all the while still singing "Fruits Candy" assaulted their eyes. Blinking in confusion they turned to look at the now vacated seat Suppi had occupied until a few moments before. They turned their attention back to him just in time to see him perform a three-sixty loop-to- loop in midair and then take a nosedive into the punch bowl. Unable to take the pressures of the day anymore, Sakura did the first thing that came to mind. She fainted. Luckily for her Syaoran happened too be standing close to her at that moment and managed to break out of his stupor in time to catch her before she landed face first in the ruined cake. Taking his chance to escape before the gaki noticed him again Kero discretely flew over to the punch bowl and peered in. Seeing his friend hovering over the bowl Suppi decided to "invite" him in. He roughly grabbed Kero's tufted tail and swung him about until Kero's eyes became mere swirls then pulled him down into the punchbowl. As soon as Kero's face hit the surface of the bowl, the punch entered his mouth and he began to automatically gulp it down to avoid drowning in the stuff. The punch though seemed to have an unusual effect on him causing his face to become flushed as he too became hyper and joined Suppi in his off key rendition of "Fruits Candy". The two sat in the punch bowl singing the aforementioned song quite loudly with occasional hiccups punctuating certain phrases while the majority of the guests again began wondering what they were drinking. Finally bored and wanting more attention the two guardians took to the sky again this time singing and doing a drunken aerial version of the tango with one another with Suppi leading. Sakura began to wake up and groaned loudly distracting Syaoran who after catching her and setting her down had been advancing on Eriol with a furious expression on his face. Casting a final glare at his relative Syaoran returned to his love's side and helped her to sit up. After sitting up Sakura's eyes landed upon the scene before her. It was not a pretty scene. Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka were trying desperately to reassure the guests while Eriol stood to the side watching the scene before him with avid interest lighting his dark violet eyes. Nakuru was rolling on the floor laughing unabashedly wrinkling the beautiful red kimono that Eriol had sewed for him. Sakura sniffed, then the sniffle became several sniffles until she just began sobbing dejectedly into her hands. Seeing Sakura crying softly to herself Syaoran left off glaring at his relative and turned to face his love. Hugging her shaking body to him he whispered softly into her ear, "Why are you crying, love?" "Oh Syaoran, sniff, I wanted today to be so perfect, sniff, but it's ruined!" Sakura wailed. "Today isn't ruined. Today is absolutely perfect!" Syaoran replied empathetically, hugging her closer to him. "How can you say that? I arrived here drunk because Kero-chan had to give me wine to try to calm me down. Wine of all things! He knows I don't hold my alcohol well. Then Eriol had to cast that storm to drive the wedding indoors, and onii-chan lost the ring, then Kero-chan and Suppi-chan ate all the cake. Now all the guests are in a panic because the two of them are flying around singing 'Butterfly' and dancing along to it." Sakura cried. Just then Kero-chan and Suppi-chan decided to fly past the couple to give them a front row seat of their performance. The two sang in unison, "Ay, iyaiyai...hic...Ay, iyaiyai...hic...Ay, iyaiyai. Where's my samurai?" At that point Suppi-chan took over to sing the first verse, "I've been searching...hic...for a man, all across Japan...hic. Just to find...hic..., to find my samurai." Kero-chan cut in at that point to sing the next verse, " Someone who...hic...is strong, but still...hic...a little shy. Yes I need, I...hic...need my samurai." Suppi-chan joined his voice in with Kero-chan's voice now to sing the refrain, "Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm...hic...your little butterfly. Green, black and...hic...blue, make the colors in the sky. Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little...hic...butterfly. Green, black and blue, make the colors...hic...in the sky." Sakura and Syaoran stared at the two little stuffed animals for a few moments in shock. They heard Touya murmuring to himself, "Well one of them is blue and has butterfly wings, but they don't look anything like a butterfly. They look more like drunken stuffed animals." "I knew you shouldn't have gotten him that Dance Dance Revolution game for Christmas." Syaoran told Sakura, grimacing as the strains of the song reached his ear. Sakura attempted to smile weakly up at him but the smile cracked before she even got halfway and she broke into fits of sobbing again. Panicking now Syaoran cried, "Gomen nasai! That was thoughtless of me. It was a bad joke. Please stop crying Sakura. I can't stand to see you cry. But I wasn't lying when I said today is perfect. Today is perfect because today Sakura promised to belong to me forever. Nothing could make today less than perfect when you love me and belong to me." Syaoran told her kissing her forehead tenderly. This time Sakura did manage to crack a smile for him but still said sadly, "I know. You loving me makes me the happiest woman in the world, but I just wish things went as planned. We worked so hard to get things to be perfect and all our plans are ruined now." "It would have been nice to have everything turn out as we had planned it but that's just extra. All I need is you. As long as you're here with me everything is perfect in my eyes." Syaoran told her before mumbling softly, "Of course that won't stop me from strangling that jerk and those two stuffed animals once this is all over." Sakura giggled at the chagrin in her new husband's voice and told him, "I don't think I'll try to stop you this time." Syaoran smiled down at her relieved to see her smiling once more. Tears unless they were tears of happiness hence accompanied by one of her brilliant smiles did not suit Sakura. Getting up he offered his hand to help her up and Sakura willingly accepted. Gently lifting her to her feet Syaoran asked, "So what should we do now?" Having regained her calm Sakura replied, "I guess we could try catching them and tying them up until they go to sleep." "That might work, but can we tie Hiiragizawa up and throw him to the storm while we're at it?" Syaoran asked turning hopeful eyes towards his bride. Sakura gave him a considering look before shaking her head, "No I don't think Tomoyo- chan would like that too much. I mean she might want to keep him around for her wedding rather than have him fried by the lightning. A wedding without the groom wouldn't work all that well." Looking crestfallen Syaoran replied, "I suppose you're right and we do owe Daidouji one for helping us arrange this wedding. It would have been nice to leave him to the storm though. Let's go catch those two stuffed animals now then." It turned out that they didn't need to go after the two drunken guardians since finally worn out from their dancing and singing they floated down onto the table and fell fast asleep. Tomoyo hurried to over to the table where they landed and grabbed the two snoring plushies and hastened to tuck them up inside a small basket she found. The guest and wedding party all breathed a sigh of relief hoping that everything might now be able to settle down into a semblance of normalcy but alas their hopes were unfulfilled. They headed off for the wedding reception that was being held in a hotel banquet hall. When they entered the banquet hall they found Yukito and Nakuru standing by the near empty buffet table stuffing themselves. How the two of them had managed to get in there and eat almost all the food up in such a brief amount of time was anyone's guess. Seeing the startled and tired looks on everyone's faces Yukito looked down at the table and noticed for the first time the empty plates that held no more than crumbs. Tapping Nakuru who was still stuffing his face with food on the shoulder he whispered quietly, "I think that we've eaten too much." "But I'm still hungry!" Nakuru whined. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Touya sweatdropped not doubting for a second that those two were still hungry, unfortunately for them so was everyone else. Yukito gave them all a guilty forlorn look and said, "Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, but Akizuki-kun and I got hungry waiting for everyone and started eating. I guess we just got carried away." "It's okay Yukito-san. I guess we can just order out for Chinese or something though I don't think Chinese take-out would be greatly appreciated by half of the guests." Sakura replied trying to console the dejected looking Yukito. "That won't be necessary." Tomoyo interjected, "I thought that Tsukishiro-san and Akizuki-san might have been hungrier than everyone else so I had another buffet table prepared. Let me call the caterers to bring in the refills for this table and the other table so that everyone can eat as much as they want." Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief and beamed at the dark-haired girl in appreciation. Turning to his koibito Syaoran said lightly trying to lighten the mood, "At least the two plushies aren't here to gobble up the rest of the food." Tomoyo hurried off to call the caterers to bring in more food. The caterers who had expected that when Tomoyo placed the order, that she was just being precautious just started dumbly at her completely not comprehending the fact that two people managed to eat that much food in so little time. After breaking out of their stupor they headed off to bring in the food. Apparently they had not completely believed Tomoyo when she had told them what happened because once they entered with the new plates of food they stood in front of the tables frozen in shock at the site of the empty dishes starring back at them. Shaking their heads in wonderment they set the dishes down and prayed that that would be enough food to sate the appetites of the two people watching them hungrily. The guests settled down to eat and everything was going as planned for once in the whole hectic day. Sakura and Syaoran had circled the room receiving congratulations and wishes for their happiness from everyone well with the exception of one disgruntled onii- chan who wished that they wouldn't last longer than the evening. Finally everyone finished eating and the tables were moved to the side to clear more room for the dancing. The tables were cleared before everyone realized that the band still had not arrived. Syaoran looked at Sakura and asked her, "Did you hire a band?" Shaking her head negatively she replied, "Tomoyo-chan said that she would handle it." They both turned to Tomoyo who was now throwing Eriol a deadly glare, "Hiirizagawa- kun! I thought I told you to call the band for me! Now I can't videotape Sakura-chan and Li-kun dancing together and looking like the perfect couple." Eriol smiled back at her but to the trained observer the smile seemed forced since Eriol was no idiot and knew his slight lapse in memory would land him on the couch for a week and told her, "I must have forgotten. I asked Nakuru to remind me." "You trusted that thing to remind you to do something!" Syaoran screeched in utter disbelief. "When you put it that way I suppose it wasn't such a good idea." Eriol answered sheepishly still smiling though his smile was starting to wither under Tomoyo's deadly glare. "You think!?!" Syaoran roared sarcastically. Sakura watched as her husband was yet again advancing on Eriol with the intent to kill. Thinking to herself she suddenly got a brilliant idea. Turning to Tomoyo she asked, "Tomoyo-chan could you get my purse for me?" Tomoyo turned to give her best friend a searching look but ran to retrieve Sakura's purse. Returning with the purse she handed it to Sakura and waited to see what the auburn- haired girl would do. Sakura motioned for the group to close in around her and pulled out her pack of Sakura cards. Understanding what she meant to do the group shielded her from everyone's view. Sakura pulled out her key from around her neck where she still wore it and chanted, "Key that holds the power of the stars, show your true form. Under the compact, I, Sakura, command you, RELEASE!" The key grew in size until it was as tall as she was. Taking out the Song Card Sakura ordered it, "Create beautiful music, Song!" and struck the card with her wand. The card glowed with a bright light and from the card emerged the figure of a beautiful lady. Sakura smiled at her and motioned her on stage. The Song smiled down at the Card Mistress and obliged. Stepping up onto the stage she began singing. Her beautiful melody wafted through the air seemingly not needing any accompaniment. Turning to Sakura clad in her beautiful wedding gown, Syaoran offered her his hand. Smiling up at him she placed her hand daintily in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. The two of them began swaying to the music truly content for the first time that day. They danced lost in each other thus not noticing when other couples joined them on the dance floor Touya stalking over towards them. Syaoran was blissfully dancing with his love holding her pressed tightly to his body when he suddenly felt himself jerked from behind, and quite roughly jerked at that. Turning around to yell at the person he can face to face with a fuming Touya. Glaring daggers at the older man while Sakura stood to the side Syaoran demanded angrily, "What do you think you're doing?!?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Touya replied coldly. "What did it look like I was doing? I was dancing with my new wife." Syaoran replied sarcastically. "I don't care that the two of you are married now, but you are dancing way too close to her. You better stay at least a foot away from my imouto!" Touya replied as his veins popped out at the mention of the gaki married to his imouto. "Onii-chan! Leave us alone!" Sakura screamed at her older brother stomping over to him. "I don't see what you see in this gaki to marry him in the first place. He's an annoying brat that probably is as clumsy as an ox and stepping all over your toes anyway. You should thank me for making him dance far away from you so that he doesn't step on your toes." Touya retorted turning to his sister. "He is not an annoying brat! I love him and if you don't leave us alone my toes are not the ones in danger!" Sakura told him as she stomped on his foot to make her point. Touya began hopping around on one foot from the pain caused by Sakura's blow. In his hopping he somehow managed to hop over to Syaoran and "accidentally" hop onto one of Syaoran's foot causing the wolf to howl in pain and begin hopping around too. Syaoran glared at Touya pulling his foot back ready to give the older man a hard kick to the shins when Yukito walked over and asked. "Syaoran-kun why aren't you dancing with Sakura- chan?" Touya glared at the snow bunny who was smiling cheerfully oblivious to the tension surrounding the group. Sakura smiled up at Yukito and replied in her best 'my onii-chan is picking on me, could you do something about him Yukito-san voice', "Touya won't let me dance with Syaoran-kun." Yukito turned to Touya and gave him a reprimanding look, "To-ya how many times have I told you to leave them alone. Sakura-chan is old enough to take care of herself now. I know you have a sister complex, but enough is enough." "Yeah you can stop being fixated on your sister and become fixated on me instead." Nakuru exclaimed running up to Touya and glomping him around the neck. Another vein popped out on Touya's head as he tried to pry Nakuru's fingers off of his throat but to no avail. Taking Touya's struggles as a sign of affection, Nakuru stated to drag the protesting onii-chan off singing, "I'm going to dance with Touya-kun because he is so yummy even if he doesn't have his powers anymore." All could be heard from Touya was a strangled, "HELP!" Sakura and Syaoran resumed their dancing. They swayed gently to the music. After a bit they began to relax and move closer towards each other when Syaoran was suddenly bumped from the side. Looking over to see who had bumped into him he saw Touya with narrowed eyes and veins popping out all over his head being wildly swung about by Nakuru. Shrugging it off as coincidence he resumed dancing and started to move closer to Sakura again when he was yet again pushed to the side. Looking over again he saw Touya glaring at him. Sighing he resigned himself to staying foot away from Sakura since he did not fell like being bumped all over the place. Sakura meanwhile had been wondering why Syaoran was trying to stay away from her when she felt someone bump her from behind pushing her into Syaoran. Sakura stumbled and only regained her footing when Syaoran caught her and held her up. Turning around she saw Eriol and Tomoyo dancing together and could have sworn she saw Tomoyo wink at her. Syaoran after catching Sakura, held her tightly until he felt himself being bumped from the side again. Sakura and Syaoran continued dancing being bumped by Touya from the side when they were too close for his liking and from behind by Tomoyo and Eriol when those two thought they were dancing too far apart. Overall the couple had a bruising dance not caused by the clumsiness of the other but rather by the clumsiness or rather interference of their friends and family. They continued to dance for a few more songs despite being knocked back and forth by their friends and family when they heard a loud crash outside. Turning to the window Syaoran frowned in concern since it seemed as if the storm was increasing in intensity. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky as rain pelted down in heavy torrents hitting the window with loud taps. Just then the storm seemed to confirm his worries as a huge burst of lightning streaked across the sky. The lights inside the building began to flicker on and off dangerously before they just completely gave up and went out. The room was thrown into absolute darkness and a few shouts were heard throughout the room. Grabbing Sakura firmly by her shoulder Syaoran pulled her close to him. Stroking her back in a comforting manner and resting his cheek against her silky hair Syaoran told her in as an assuring of a voice as possible, "I'll be right back. We need to get the lights back on and I think to do that I need to find the fuse box. I'm pretty sure that the lights went out because the storm that demented magician created caused the fuse to blow. I'm going to go see if I can fix it. You stay right here and I'll come back to you once I'm done." Syaoran felt Sakura nod her head complacently and then he released her to go search for the fuse box. His eyes that were slowly beginning to adjust to the darkness managed to make out the outlines of people although he couldn't tell who they were but that at least allowed him to search for the fuse box without bumping into anyone. As he was crossing the dance floor though he felt someone grab him from behind. Strong arms wrapped around him as he felt the person rest his head against his shoulder and sigh warily. Syaoran began to struggle a bit but the person just held him tighter. The person let out another sigh and then spoke in a deep voice that Syaoran recognized to be that of Touya, "Finally I can be alone with you, Yuki." Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he realized who Touya apparently thought he was. He had never actually inquired about the two older men's relationship but he as well as everyone else had been able to guess. Syaoran opened his mouth to inform his new brother-in-law that he was mistaken, but all he managed was a weak, "But..." before Touya's hand clamped over his mouth silencing him. "Shhh..." Touya whispered nuzzling his neck, "I just want to relax with you for a few moments. This is the perfect chance. I haven't had a chance to be alone with you all day thanks to that Nakuru thing." Syaoran tried to struggle harder but to no avail. Under normal circumstances he would have been an even match for the older man but with his arms pinned the way they were he had no chance of escaping until Touya deemed it was time to set him free. Syaoran prayed that the lights would not come on soon so that no one especially a certain green- eyed beauty would see him in his current compromising position. Alas his hopes were in vain as glowing lights like fireflies appeared magically in the room and Syaoran guessed that Sakura had decided to use the Glow Card to illuminate the room. The lights created a gentle atmosphere that was broken by Sakura's loud cry of, "Onii-chan! What are you doing with MY husband!" Syaoran blushed bright red as all eyes in the room turned to him and Touya standing in the middle of the dance floor locked in an intimate embrace. Touya stood dumb-founded not comprehending what his imouto was talking about that was until he spied Yukito standing next to his sister with a hurt expression on his face. Blinking in confusion Touya looked down to see just whom he was holding in his arms. As he registered whom he was holding he immediately let go and growled, "What are you doing here?" Flushed a bright red whether with embarrassment or anger no one, not even Syaoran himself knew, Syaoran retorted, "I was going to ask you the same thing. YOU were the one that grabbed me!" "Why didn't you speak up and say you weren't Yuki. You're married now for Kami's sake! Don't tell me you enjoyed that." Touya said with a disgusted look. "I would have told you and tried to but YOU had to place your horrible hands over my mouth." Syaoran replied glaring at the dark-haired man and thus the couple's infamous glaring contest began once more. Just then the two noticed their loved ones moving towards them. Trying to rush to get away from the other and back to the ones they were supposed to be with they turned and began to run towards their loved one. Unfortunately in their rush they happened to run into each other and tripped over one another. They both fell down into a tangled heap of arms and legs with Syaoran coming out in the better position having landed on top. Touya glared at the young man on top of him and shouted, "What do you think you're doing you pervert!" "I'm not a pervert you jerk!" Syaoran shouted back in an irate voice. "Then get off of me!" "I'm trying to but you have to stop flailing around like a monkey drowning. With you squirming around like that, every time I get a firm hold on my footing I lose it again because of you." "Fine! Just get off of me!" "Fine!" It turned out that even if Touya hadn't stopped squirming they would have still been able to get up since at that moment Sakura and Yukito came running up to the two young men. Sakura was glaring at Touya while Yukito just gave Touya hurtful accusatory eyes. The two helped their respective partners to stand up and then stared at them waiting expectantly for an explanation. "Onii-chan, Syaoran, what were you two doing?" Sakura asked coldly glaring at the two men. Quickly trying to extricate himself from the tense situation, Syaoran did what any sensible male would do. He blamed it on the other guy, in this case Touya. "It's all his fault!" Syaoran said pointing accusingly at Touya, "I was just going to find the fuse box when he grabbed me from behind." "Onii-chan! Why were you grabbing my husband?" Sakura demanded turning the full intensity of her glare onto Touya. Yukito looked at Touya with a betrayed look on his face, "To-ya, what were you doing hugging Syaoran-kun like that? I thought I was the one that you liked best." Touya turned to look at Yukito pleadingly and said, "You are the one I like best." Suddenly a deep voice from behind the two suggested, "Maybe all this time that Touya- san was trying to tell Syaoran-kun to keep his hands off of Sakura-san wasn't because he didn't like Syaoran-kun, but because he liked Syaoran-kun TOO much." "Do you mean that onii-chan likes Syaoran-kun and that he wasn't trying to keep Syaoran-kun away from me because he didn't like him, but because he was jealous of Syaoran-kun being together with me?" Sakura turned to Eriol and asked. The magician merely nodded his head. Looking like he was about to cry, Yukito added, "Now that you mention it. It does make sense. I always thought that To-ya was just having a sister complex but I never thought it was because he liked Syaoran-kun. He must have wanted to not hurt my feelings by telling me he liked someone else." Syaoran who had stayed silent during this entire interrogation decided to finally speak up, "Sorry Kinomoto, but I love your sister." At this Touya who had not been able to get a word in edgewise up until know because of Eriol's suggestion screamed, "I do NOT like that gaki!" "Really?" Yukito asked tearfully. Turning to Yukito Touya's face softened as he answered, "Really. Yuki you know that you are my favorite person. That gaki means nothing to me except that he is now married to my sister so he better take care of her and not get any ideas." "Yes, but why was Touya-san holding Syaoran-kun like that?" Eriol asked innocently. Turning to glare at the other bespectacled man, Touya said in a cold voice, "For your information it was dark so I thought he was Yuki. It was a mistake which I'm not sure is really a mistake even." "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked suspiciously though he was starting to catch Touya's drift. "I mean that you, the gaki, looked like Yuki. I wonder who here other than Sakura can make you look like someone you're not?" Touya replied sarcastically. Eriol smiled his normal smile and said, "Ha...ha...ha, so you figured me out." "Kisama! You're going to pay for that you bastard!" Syaoran and Touya yelled in unison as they glanced at one another briefly, a silent truce being formed between them briefly, as they both lunged towards Eriol who merely disappeared. "You better say away because if I get my hands on you, no one will be able to protect you!" Syaoran yelled into the air. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Eriol's disembodied voice asked. "Yes it was!" Touya and Syaoran yelled angrily. "Ara? I guess you two don't think it was funny then." "Of course we don't find it funny!" At that moment Tomoyo decided to intercede and said in her calm soothing voice, "Now, now Li-kun. Eriol didn't mean any harm by it. Just calm down. You must be tired now. Why don't you and Sakura go up to your room now?" Sighing in tired frustration Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and said, "I guess you're right. Are you ready to retire Sakura?" Sakura leaned warily on him and nodded her head. Tomoyo beamed at the two and picked up Syaoran's hand. She opened up his hand and placed a small card into the palm of his hand and closed it saying, "This is the key card to your honeymoon suite. Have fun!" Syaoran's eyes widened as he blushed at what the dark haired girl was implying. He knew what was to come and he was looking forward to it, but a sense of uneasiness kept nagging at him. He ignored the feeling and nodded his thanks to Tomoyo before asking Sakura, "Shall we go?" "Yes. I'm so tired." Sakura replied tiredly. "Matte!" Tomoyo shouted causing the couple to turn back to look at her confused. "Shouldn't you be carry your bride over the threshold?" "Hoe? But I thought that was just for when you moved into your house or something like that?" "Li-kun needs to carry you up to your room and over the threshold. It's tradition." Tomoyo stated empathetically. "Wakata." Syaoran said as he grinned at his bride and swept her up into his arms despite her startled yelp. He carried her out of the reception hall and up to their room. After the couple had departed Eriol popped back into the room and asked Tomoyo innocently, "I'm surprised you haven't arranged a way to watch them." "Ho...ho...ho." Tomoyo laughed suddenly as she pulled out another key card from her pocket. "I forgot to mention to Li-kun that the hotel staff gave me two cards. One for Li- kun and one for Sakura-chan, but in the bustle of activity I forgot to give her this card." Eriol smiled sweetly at her, "Oh is that all. Isn't there someway we could watch more discretely?" "Hmmm...yes, but I had meant for it to be surprise. Oh well. I placed a few hidden cameras in the room that is connected to a nearby room that I had reserved. Would you like to join me to watch?" "I'd be happy to." Eriol said as he offered his arm to her to escort her to the room. Tomoyo giggled and accepted her fiancée's arm. The two entered a room with a large projection TV sitting to the side of the room. Tomoyo went over to the TV and turned it on. When she turned it on she saw the door opening and Syaoran entering the room carrying Sakura in his arms. The couple settled themselves to watch their favorite couple. Meanwhile Touya and Yukito had watched the bridal couple leave one smiling and the other frowning. Turning to look around Touya and Yukito noticed that everyone seemed to be retiring for the night and decided to do so themselves but they ran into one problem. Tomoyo had the keys to their room. So the two left in search of the dark-haired young woman. They finally found her sitting in a room watching a large projection TV with Eriol. He was about to storm over and clobber the unsuspecting magician when he noticed what the couple was watching. "That GAKI better get away from my sister now or else I'm going up there to kick his butt all the way back to Hong Kong!" Touya shouted in fury as he watched Syaoran bending over to kiss Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to look at him startled. Yukito just looked coldly at Touya and said in a steely voice, "Leave them alone To-ya unless..." "Unless what?" "Unless you really do like Syaoran-kun." "I do NOT like the gaki. But..." Touya protested weakly before Yukito gave him a look that suggested he had better shut-up and rethink his decision or else he would be in worse trouble than he was already in. Touya sighed defeatedly and said, "Alright. Tomoyo-chan would you mind giving us the keys to our room?" Tomoyo turned her attention away from the TV briefly to hand the keys to the two older men. Touya thanked her and grabbed Yukito's arm to lead him out of the room. He whispered to the smaller man, "We better get out of here quickly." "Why?" Yukito asked naively. "Do you want to be around when Sakura and that gaki realize that those two are spying on them?" "Ahh..." Yukito said softly looping his arm in Touya's arm. The two walked out of the room hoping to get away before the bridal couple came charging down to kill the two voyeurs. Suppi: Arg...did anyone get the number of that truck that just hit me? Kero: No but if you find out tell me so I can kill them. Suppi: Do you know why I keep thinking of butterflies? Kero: No but I keep thinking of tango music. Oh well. Suppi: Is the ceremony over with already? Kero: Seems to be. I don't see anyone around. *Two fly off to find some people* Syaoran: You two! *pulls out sword* *Two plushies yelp and run off they see Sakura and run to hide behind her* Kero: Sakura! Save us! Your crazy husband is trying to kill us! Sakura: Trying to kill you?!? Syaoran why are you trying to kill them? Syaoran: Remember what they did to the cake and after that? Sakura: Hmmm...you're right. *pulls out staff* *Two plushies yelp again and fly off with Sakura and Syaoran chasing after them* Kero: Tomoyo! Save us! Those two are trying to kill us. Suppi: We don't even know why either. Tomoyo: Oh you don't remember? *takes out camcorder* Look. *Suppi and Kero look into the camera* Suppi: *groan* I did THAT! I'll never live it down! Nakuru will have a field day for centuries with that! Tomoyo: *pats Suppi* It's ok. It could have been worse. Kero: Yeah wait till you see what happens in the next chapter written by pinkangelsakura. Tomoyo: Yup you'll need to read that part, but before you do don't forget to review. 


End file.
